


Two of a Kind

by ami_ven



Series: clone!verse [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m here to give you a heads up.  Declassification is coming…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt "people will talk"
> 
> (These are posted here in publication order— for chronological order, check out the LJ [master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/192069.html))

“Should you even be here?” asked Tara, when she answered the door.

“Technically… no,” said Sam. “Can I come in?”

“You’d better,” her clone replied, and took a step back. Tara paused, then blurted, “Is it bad?”

Sam blinked. “No!” she said. “Well, not the way you think. Is, um, John home?”

“No, he’s at the fire station. If it’s not… _Why_ are you here, Sam?”

The older woman paused, and Tara took a moment to just look at her. On one hand, it was a glimpse of how she’d look herself in another couple decades, but on the other, she could see the way military life had taken Sam in a completely different direction.

“I’m here to give you a heads up,” the general said. “Declassification is coming— not the whole thing, not all at once, but we’ve started running simulations, and even the first round is going to be _big_.”

“Huh,” said Tara. “I could use a cup of coffee. You want one?”

“Sure,” the other woman said, automatically, then frowned. “You’re not surprised?”

Tara shook her head. “I’ve been waiting for it,” she said. “John, too. We’ve been watching things, seeing the ‘new’ tech coming out. You’ve done just about everything you can without actually admitting there are aliens, haven’t you? And now you have to admit there are aliens.”

“Pretty much,” Sam agreed, accepting the mug her clone passed her. “But I wanted to talk with you, beforehand. There are some things that are staying classified, even once we reveal the whole program. And you and John should have the choice to decide who knows what about you.”

“I’ve thought about it,” said Tara, cradling her own mug. “I thought about it a lot. Admitting everything. Claiming my— our— past. But then I thought about the life I have now. John’s Battalion Chief now, highest-ranking for the whole district. Danni just graduated from law school, if you can believe it, and she’s starting up a firm right here in town.”

“I think I understand,” said Sam. “Actually, I envy you. As Chief of Staff for the Air Force, I’m front-and-center for all of this stuff. You probably know how much I’m _not_ looking forward to it.”

“I know exactly,” Tara laughed. “But actually…”

Sam hastily swallowed her sip of coffee. “What?”

“Remember that whole _it’s not an Asgard, it’s a hologram_ thing?” asked Tara. “You can’t really deny that the older I get, the more I look like… well, you. Enough people mentioned it around town, and I thought, rather than just flat-out denial, which as you know is typically pretty suspicious, I claimed I was your second cousin.”

“Identical cousins?” said Sam, smiling. “Like Patty Duke?”

Her clone smiled back. “I’m not supposed to be old enough to remember that, you know,” she joked. “But yeah. Means you can visit for Christmas, if you’d like.”

“I’d like that,” the older woman told her. “Jack on the other hand…”

Tara laughed. “He’s still not over the clone thing, is he? To be honest, I don’t think John is, either.”

“Then we _definitely_ have to get them together,” said Sam. The two women smiled at each other for a moment, then she said, more seriously, “I know we agreed to more-or-less stay away from each other, but if you need anything, you or John or Danni…”

“I know, Sam,” said Tara. “Do you have to get back right away?”

“Nope,” the general said, grinning. “And I brought pictures.”

Tara grinned, too. “I’ll get mine.”

THE END


End file.
